1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector, and more particularly, to a light source device and a projector which have solid-state light sources.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector is known which includes a light source device, a light modulating device that forms an image according to image information through modulation of light emitted from the light source device, and a projection optical device that expands and projects the image on a projection surface such as a screen.
As such a light source device, a light source device having a discharge light source lamp such as an extra-high pressure mercury lamp has been adopted. However, recently, from the request of power saving, a light source device having solid-state light sources has been adopted. As such a light source device, a light source device having solid-state light sources, such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and LDs (Laser Diodes), has been adopted (for example, see JP-A-9-246657).
The light source device described in JP-A-9-246657 includes a printed substrate, a semiconductor laser mounted on the printed substrate, a base supporting the semiconductor laser, a collimator lens, and an aperture forming member. Among them, the semiconductor laser is press-fitted and fixed from the back side of the base into a stepped fitting hole formed to penetrate the front and back of the base, and the base is screw-fixed to the printed substrate. Further, the collimator lens is arranged on the front side of the fitting hole, and the aperture forming member that shapes laser beams emitted from the semiconductor laser through the collimator lens is provided to cover the collimator lens.
Here, in the light source device described in JP-A-9-246657, heat generated in the semiconductor laser is conducted to the base through the inner surface of the fitting hole, into which the semiconductor laser is fitted, to be dissipated. In this configuration, since it is necessary to provide the base according to the semiconductor laser, there is a problem that it is difficult to densely mount the semiconductor laser on the printed substrate. Further, in the case of mounting the semiconductor laser on the printed substrate without providing the base, the heat generated in the semiconductor laser is not properly dissipated since the semiconductor laser and the printed substrate are spaced apart from each other, and this causes a problem that the cooling efficiency of the semiconductor laser is reduced.
From such a problem, configurations that can efficiently cool each semiconductor laser even if the semiconductor laser is densely arranged have been requested.